


Meritorious Mysteries

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hibiki Kuze went through a lot to get where he is. The apocalypse, Polaris, demons, and even the Serpentriones. All to be repaid as a leader over what used to be North America. The last several years have been taxing, and he's had to face some issues. But nothing compared to waking up and spontaneously being forced to sing. So he sets off to find the cause of his musical mayhem.





	Meritorious Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> I have very little idea of what I'm writing.

Hibiki Kuze finally managed to pull himself from the stupor of sleep. It was a quite unceremonious process of tossing, turning, half-thoughts of existentialism, and a nightmare to finally rise at 10 o' clock on the dot. He took time to rub his eyes before climbing across his bed. Some might call it a bed, but there's also a vocal minority that would call it a landscape of blankets and pillows conquered only by its lone owner and inhabitant. That vocal minority doesn't fare well in average conversation due to the fact that no sane individual is ever that flowery. Hibiki finally completed the treacherous journey across the great plains of the spread to the rest of the room. He yawned quietly before putting on a pair of bright yellow pajamas in the corner. Hibiki could probably count himself as the one man on the new Earth that thought mustard covered banana was a good color. 

"What faces me today?" Thought to himself as he opened the door to the rest of his "house". He temporarily stopped to admire the architecture. It was of his own making after all. The "house's" visible hallway was a good reminder of how the American Capital Building might have looked. The hall was several dozen feet tall, coming up to a curve held up by a massive pillar. On either side of the pillar was a large, heavy, wooden door that stuck out greatly amongst the white marble, like a sock smeared in chocolate. All along the walls were various windows to other rooms or portiats of various people, ranging from Hibiki himself to a pile of dead demons. The hallway's massive length allowed the various foot traffic of human staff and demon guards to patrol. To top it all off the carpet was the same color as Hibiki's pajamas. He secretly took great pleasure in the tickling of the individual carpet fibers on his bare feet. 

Hibiki got to walk a grand total of four quick steps before being mobbed by various aides. They began bombarding him with seemingly endless statements of little to no importance, almost as if it was all planned to make as incoherent a word salad as possible. He suddenly picked out a single noise above it all. He swore he heard a damned orchestra! He focused on it for a second, stopping him and the entourage of assistants behind him. He could pick out a catchy tune being played. It was a fast tempo piece that seemed to be made out of fifty trumpets, piano, cello, and some tubas. He suddenly did something really odd. He began singing.

"An empire could fall, I would not care." He began. His eyes widened. He reprimended his entire being for this.

"My nation could stay worthless and small, I'd think of that as fair." He covered his mouth with his hand. He could feel the embarrassment leaking out of his cheeks, armpits, hands, and voice. He didn't dare face the crowd behind him.

"Just one thing, if happened, would cause me to crumble in grief."

"I want you all, to never forget me." He realized that he had subconsciously taken his hand from his mouth. He tries to scream in frustration, but found that he couldn't even open his mouth on his own whim. He heard the orchestra fade away, replaced by a kickdrum and some form of clapping.

"Oh God," He thought. "Don't rap, don't rap, don't rap."

He felt a smile spread across his face. He felt like a prisoner. He could only watch, none of his demands having any effect on his wellbeing. Much like a political election. He gracefully spun on one foot to face the group behind him. They all looked aghast.

"Don't ever say I haven't pulled through, it's many wonderful things I've done for you." He began. "Fuuuck." He thought to himself.

"Before this nation I faced the worst of desperation, a demonic invasion, that resulted in my correlation with the gestation of moral hesitation in the face of potential damnation. This connection with the worst of men and the worst of us changed my view of human trust. I survived through the summoning app, you all were either lucky or apt,does anyone disagree on that?" 

Hibiki waved his hands frantically during this. His face was the perfect picture of calming perfection, not at all reflecting his inner turmoil.

"Why is this happening!?" He thought to no one in particular. 

"Others had the app and demons, but as you can see inevitably they failed in a basic task. They failed to act. I had an admitted advantage. Found by Yamamoto Hotsuin yielded a tactical advantage through improved tactical vantage. With him and friends we endured the disaster, became its master, no small part to this healing caster," He took a brief moment to point at himself. " Defeated Serpentriones to meet Polaris's precedent, reaching an event of bent purposes ment that we could start the merit experiment, finally-"

Hibiki finally gained enough self-control to stop. And he chose to run like the embarrassed man he was. The collection of helpers simply stood in the spot for a moment, questioning recent memory and understanding.


End file.
